<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This What Love Feels Like? by Emo_MabelPines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493756">Is This What Love Feels Like?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines'>Emo_MabelPines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Maven, Fluff with a hint of angst but not too much ;), Gay Thomas, I wrote this in literally ten minutes while hyped on caffeine help me, M/M, Mentions of Elara, Past relationship (before Red Queen), mentions of Cal - Freeform, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute Thomaven fluff fic for everyone who needs it (I know I do)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maven Calore/Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This What Love Feels Like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might not be my best work because I literally wrote this in ten minutes due to me being on a caffeine high and in a Thomaven mood.</p><p>Enjoy the fluff, I promise there isn’t too much angst.</p><p>(Also just a warning, there are a few swear words in here so if you are not comfy with language, don’t read)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Not here.” Maven mumbles against Thomas’s shoulder. Close contact with each other at the front, where prying eyes could easily expose their secret, was what scared Maven the most. Yet, the older boy had been persistent, poking the prince lightly on the cheek and whining for attention. Now, despite Maven’s attempt to wriggle out of Thomas’s grasp, the two are enveloped in each other, Thomas’s arms around his lover, Maven’s head resting on the other’s chest.</p><p>   “No one can see us, Mave,” Thomas states, “I’m not that embarrassing, am I?”</p><p>   Maven lifts his head from Thomas’s chest and stares at him. “Would you rather us be seen and the General have you killed?” Thomas sighs, shaking his head and letting go of the smaller boy.<br/> <br/>   Running his fingers through his cropped hair, Thomas flops down onto Maven’s cot. If Maven weren’t completely lovestruck by the dark-haired medic, he would’ve shoved him off. Instead, he simply sits next to him, holding the letters from home in his hands. Cal sent three, each one updating him on events back home, although Maven could care less. His father hadn’t sent any, big surprise, and his mother had sent only one. Not too big of a surprise either. She could enter his mind any time she pleased to communicate, which is another reason Maven’s so nervous around Thomas.<br/> <br/>   Peering down at the Red boy, he tilts his head slightly. Thomas is handsome, sexy even, if Maven is in the right mood and Thomas isn’t acting like a child. <em>If Mother were to know....</em> He chases the thought away as soon as it appears. She won’t know. She can’t.</p><p>   Thomas glances up at him, a grin forming on his face. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”</p><p>   Maven doesn’t miss a beat. “You.”</p><p>   His lover laughs lightly, reaching a hand up to caress his face gently, brushing his thumb across the Silver’s flushed cheek. Thomas makes him feel light-hearted and flustered. Is this what love feels like?</p><p>   Thomas sits up, letting his hand fall to his lap. His smile fades with it. Maven hates seeing him like this: sad and vulnerable. It makes his heart clench.<br/> <br/>   “Is this right?”</p><p>   Maven furrows his brow. “Is what right?”</p><p>   “Us.”</p><p>   Oh. Thomas stares at the floor, his hands clasped together in a nervous way. Maven reaches out to attain them. He succeeds in having the elder look at him.</p><p>   “I don’t care if it’s right or not,” Maven finds himself saying, “I don’t even know if it is or if it’s wrong. But who gives a shit about that? I treasure you, so don’t ever think being called delusional is going to make me stop feeling that way.”</p><p>   Thomas offers the tiniest of smiles. “Is this your way of saying you love me?”</p><p>   Naturally, he’d bring this up. Thomas had said those words a thousand times before, whispering it in his ear as they cuddled or mouthing it to him from across the mess hall when no one was looking. Maven hadn’t said it back as well as avoided bringing the subject up. The only reason he hadn’t said those three words is due to the fact he isn’t sure he wants to say them until he’s absolutely sure of what he’s feeling.</p><p>   But as Maven sits in his bunk, holding Thomas’s hands and staring deep into his forest green eyes, he can’t help but let his emotions slip past the mask his mother so desperately wanted him to keep on.<br/> <br/>   “Yes. I love you, Tommy. Fuck those who tell us otherwise.” The passion of his words surprises Maven himself, but he agrees with every one.</p><p>   This is what love is. It’s the warm ball of fire within him, it’s the smiles they share, and it’s the time they find to spend together, whether it’s cuddling or becoming intimate. Maven loves Thomas and vice versa. The realization starts a feeling of freedom in Maven, a start to removing the chains his mother shackled him with.</p><p>   Thomas gives him the biggest shit-eating grin he has ever seen and tackles him in a hug, causing him to fall backwards on his cot. “I knew it!”</p><p>   Maven lets loose a laugh, the first one he’s had in days, and smiles at Thomas. “Shut up, Tommy.”</p><p>   Thomas brushes off the comment and hugs his arms around Maven’s waist, resting his chin on the prince’s stomach and looking up at him with big, pure eyes. “I love you too, baby.”</p><p>   A blush rises to his cheeks and Maven has to cover his face with his hands to hide it, laying back on his pillow and groaning. “Colors, you’re too much. Don’t ever call me baby again.”</p><p>   “Okay, baby, whatever you say.” Thomas’s crooked grin stays stitched on his face for the rest of the evening, only disappearing when he gives Maven gentle kisses on the mouth, cheeks, and forehead.</p><p>   Although agony awaits the both of them, they stay huddled in this moment, enjoying each other’s company and sharing loving words which leaves Maven a flustered mess and Thomas immensely proud of himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is welcome and so are prompts!</p><p>I’ve also been writing Thomas as a Red medic at the front for some reason? It’s all I can see him as though lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>